Regret
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] Kuki and Wally meet up agian after fifteen years, both are adults and the head of their own respected companies. Wally admits to a certain regret that he always had when they went their seperate ways. R&R please. nn


_"Listen up! Don't get that mohawk in the eighth grade, it took me forever to grow it out! And most importantly, the one thing I always regretted not doing was to ask out—" Suddenly, the old man was gone in a flash of light, cutting off the last words he was about t say. A short boy with blond hair and a terrible pudding bowl haircut looked on with most puzzled expression. The geezer had been quite clearly addressing _him_, despite the fact that he didn't have a clue who he was or why he was there._

_"Man! What was that guy's prolem? What he trying to win a stupid contest or somethin'?" Exclaimed the boy to the tall, dark complexioned girl that had looked on as the man had warned the boy._

_Laughing, the taller child patted him on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure he wasn't that smart of a kid either."_

_Regret_

**By: RekiChan**

"Hello, my name is Wallabee Beetles, founder of Mad Action Games," said tall, young man with cornflower hair that was neatly trimmed. He stood in a very professional looking suit, hand extended to an Asian woman dressed such a professionally.

The woman started a bit at his name, dark, slanted eyes fluttering a bit as if she was waking up from sleep walking. "Beetles? Where have I heard that name before..." She murmured, mostly to herself as she accepted the man's hand and shook it politely. Shaking her head, she waved a hand in the air as if waving the thought away. "Kuki Sanban, head of the Omcha Company. I've been very eager to have this meeting with you to discuss the merger. I hope you won't blame me for hoping that as few jobs as possible will be lost."

"Oh no, I agree entirely Ms. ... Sanban was it?" Mr. Beetles looked up and squinted green eyes a bit a if recalling a dream that was remember, but hard to put into words. Looking back to the petite woman dressed in the dark green business suit, he flashed her a quick smile as if reassuring her. "Now, if you step this way, we'll be able to work out the last few details of it. I was thinking lunch at the Italian place on the corner. I do hope that's all right."

Smiling back, Mss Sanban nodded, saying in a very brisk tone, "Sounds all right with me. Provided you're able to get us a private room to discuss things without worrying about evesdroppers."

"Don't worry, I'll sure we'll be able to manage that."

* * *

"Now, Miss Sanban—" He began as the two adults settled down into a small meeting room in the back of the restraunt.

"Please, call me Kuki."

"All right then, Kuki," again, an extremely nostalgic feeling seemed to be washing over him, and again he brushed it off. "I assume by now that you're familiar with the sorts of games we here at Mad Action Games produce, I want to ensure that your company will make the merchandise that accompanies these games to be something that our fans will enjoy."

"Oh of course! We wouldn't think of anything else! That was one of the reasons behind as to why we wanted this merger in the first place. Um," she paused and stared at him in a rather peculiar manner, "I know this may sound awfully strange, but... I get the feeling I know you from somewhere!"

Mr. Beetles had been lifted up his water to drink, but nearly choked on it much to Ms. Sanban's amusement. Swallowing the drink down he nodded and managed to choke out, "Actually, I've been getting that same feeling! Wow... Well, if both of us remember the other... I wonder from where!" He said, now that he had recovered from his shock, he looked as amused as Ms. Sanaban.

"Wallabee... Beetles... Wallabee... Wall... Wally? Wally!" She exclaimed suddenly, looking a bit excited. "Now I remember! We used to those play together back when we were kids! Used to have silly nicknames for each other; if I remember correctly you were Number—"

"Numbuh," Mr. Beetles corrected, suddenly remembering the childhood between the two that had been long forgotten.

"Right, _Numbuh_ Four! And—"

"You were Numbuh Three!" He said in the delighted tone that one would expect someone to have after meeting a good friend after several years of separation. "Oh wow, I never expected to meet up with any of you again after... What was it that happened? After we all entered seventh grade we seemed to stop talking... And then you moved back to Japan. It's so _good_ to see you again!" The former member of the Kids Next Door said, smiling fondly at the raven hair woman across from him.

She smiled softly and nodded, saying in a quiet voice, "Yes, we all seemed to grow apart. Looking back, I wished he hadn't. Those time together were so wonderful, I loved every moment of it." Now that she remembered who exactly he was, the woman seemed to grow quiet. Perhaps she was simply basking in the memories of a past that was so distant.

Mr. Beetles laughed heartily and shook his head, leaning back in his seat a bit. "You know, I never once forgot about you, even when we entered high school. I always regretted never asking you out; back in those days I think I was too full of myself to even considered that I may never see you again."

The Japanese woman across the table from him looked a bit surprised at this. "Really? You always wanted to ask me out?"

"Blimey, Kuki! I _fancied_ you! Everyone else seemed to know, so I just figured you knew," he said in a bashful voice. Here he was, a grown man and he found himself _blushing_ while talking to an old friend! If the office found out, they would never let him live it down,

"Oh wow... I never knew! But that would explain things, Abigail always used to hint at things like that, I never knew as to why, of course... But I guess it all makes sense now." Ms. Sanban smiled at the man across from her happily.

Ruefully rubbing the back of his head, Wally grinned as if he were still a schoolboy. "Hey, well, well maybe after this is over you might want to take me up on that fifteen year late date?" Green eyes looked into brown one hopefully.

"Well... All right." She said, her hands finding their way into his own. "And to tell you the truth, I always fancied you as well." At the blush that crept into the man's cheeks, the woman laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a happy one, she was happy to see that after all these years...

Coughing in a business like manner, but still grinning like an idiot, Mr. Beetles tried to regain his sense of professionalism. "Well, uh, let's close this deal then, shall we?"

"Oh yes! Almost forgot"

* * *

Later, the two new business partners exited the restaurant, hand in hand, both smiling like schoolchildren that had finally confessed to their first love.

Fini

* * *

Well! That was fun, wasn't it? nn; A badly written fluff about Wally and Kuki all grown up… Ahahaha.. Ha… yeah. It's one shot, but I'm contemplating doing a series of the Kids Next Door all grown up and encountering each other yet again.

Disclaimer: I own Kids Next Door not, Cartoon Network does. Don't sue me. I'll cry buckets.

Signing off—

REKICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


End file.
